


I Can Hold Your Hand

by cloudy_path



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Non-magical AU, Normal World AU, gaaaay, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_path/pseuds/cloudy_path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can be a blurr when you've got a fever.<br/>*<br/>**<br/>Sorry, I'm a failure at summaries... I hope you like it anyways! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this while I actually should've done math homeworks, studied for law (économie et droit?) and learned French vocabulary that are due for monday, so... yay? Was worth it though. They're my favourite space lesbians! Short like everything I write in English... Enjoy~

It was dark when Usagi Tsukino pulled the covers away from her cold yet burning body. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her blonde hair, which has been tied up into a tight ponytail, showed some lose curls, freed by the terrible heat she was experiencing. Exhausted Usagi put one hand on her cheek as if it would help to cool her down. Slowly but surely she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them as tight as possible. The moonlight shone through the drawn curtains and illuminated her white bedsheets which were covered with little yellow moons and stars.

She has had a horrible nightmare. Although it was probably more of a fever dream since she’s been suffering from this disease for almost a week now. Call it as you will, it still was one of the most dreadful things her mind has ever shown her. Carefully, she turned her red head and looked at the empty spot beside her on the big bed. Normally, a certain black haired girl with beautiful eyes and the softest features in the whole wide world laid there. Not today though. Usagi kicked her out as soon as her temperature overstepped the norm. Never would she even think about putting her dearest in a dangerous situation. Maybe it was silly, but she just felt more comfortable with the other girl sleeping on the couch just for her health. But now it was almost two o’clock in the morning and Usagi wasn’t tired anymore, not a bit. She was hot and upset and scared and she felt very _very_ lonely without her significant other. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered that dream again and she just couldn’t help it. She had to do something against.

It wasn’t until Usagi had stumbled in the small living room and had woken up Rei, had told her about the bus and the deaths of all the people she loved in her dream, that she could ease herself into the arms of her lover and cry like a baby. Rei just patted her back and whispered soft words of meaning and no meaning into her ear. She pressed kisses onto her forehead and cheeks and even one on her lips – not a long one, though, she didn’t want Usagi to be out of breath. After the tears had dried, Rei carried Usagi like a little kid back into her bed, sat beside her and held her hand until she fell asleep again.

And just to make sure that something like that never had to happen again, she snuggled up beside her under the covers, even if that meant that she didn’t follow Usagi’s wishes or got sick the next day.

And just to be sure, she held her hand the whole rest of the night.


End file.
